


Коды к 14.01 / 14.01 Codas

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: [от автора] "Две коды к 14.01 вдохновлены великолепной Бородой Отчаяния Сэма. Потому что эта вещь заслуживает своего собственного фэндома."





	Коды к 14.01 / 14.01 Codas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [14.01 Codas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387268) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 

Часть 1. _Один_.

Сэм принял душ. Почистил зубы. Держать себя. Бункер сейчас был переполнен людьми, игнорирование личной гигиены было бы хамством. Они _все_ пострадали, в конце концов. И он не более других. Нет у него никакого особого права утопать в собственном отчаянии. Он должен двигаться дальше, показывать пример. Есть. Спать (или лежать без сна в постели, но, по крайней мере, он подавал этим хороший пример, во всяком случае, это _выглядело_ как поведение человека, поддерживающего себя в приличном состоянии). Душ. Переодеться. Продолжать идти. Продолжать жить.

(Всё нормально. Он в порядке)

Но через неделю он заметил, что Кас обеспокоенно посматривает на его щетину, и понял, что в его маске нормальной жизни есть трещинки, что он всё ещё терпит в этом неудачу. Он заглянул в ванную комнату, нанёс на лицо пену и взял бритву. Прижал её к шее. Прямо туда. Туда, где должен был остаться шрам, туда, где его вскрыли вампиры. Но там ничего не было, потому что Люцифер его убрал. Потому что Люцифер убрал шрам, вернул Сэма, он спас его, и одним махом его сломал.

(Всё в порядке.)

А теперь его сосуд, его лицо - не истинное его лицо, а то, что он украл – лицо, что так долго насмехалось; голос, издевавшийся, обещавший, угрожавший; его руки, которые щёлкнули пальцами; всё это его физическое воплощение – спит в комнате дальше по коридору.

(Это не Ника вина. Всё в порядке. Все нормально.)

Сэм опять прикоснулся к горлу бритвой и подумал – было бы так просто взломать хрупкий пластик, вынуть пластинку заострённого металла и провести им по коже – _там_, прямо там, где должен был быть шрам. По коже, сквозь кожу, прорезая кожу и мышцы, и глубже – туда, до самой вены. Кровь потекла бы тёплая и красная, прямо по его руке, по груди; он услышал бы нежный стук своего сердца позади барабанных перепонок. Его колени подогнулись бы, его зрение затемнилось бы по краям, и он рухнул бы на холодный, радушно принимающий его пол. И всё бы исчезло. И он бы наконец. Смог. _Остановиться_.

Но тогда он не сможет спасти Дина.

Трясущимися руками он выбросил бритву в мусорное ведро и смыл мыльную пену с лица. Борода - это нормально.

(Всё нормально.)

Часть 2. _Два_.

Когда Дин проснулся в третий раз, он уже не кричал "_нет_", не бормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на енохианский, не скручивался в клубок, не стонал монотонной молитвой "_простите, простите_". Он просто поднял почти не дрожавшую руку к Сэмову подбородку, едва-едва его коснувшись. Нерешительно, словно он сам ещё не уверился в том, что не причинит ему боли, что не схватит его за горло и не стиснет.

\- Сэмми? - его голос был тихий и чуть сиплый. - Сколько времени ты уже не брился?

перевод:[_Наверное, я уже в порядке. А ты - в порядке_?]

Сэм то ли всхлипнул, то ли засмеялся от облегчения.  
\- Не знаю, чувак. А сколько времени тебя не было?

перевод:[_Четыре недели, пять дней и примерно семь часов, и каждое время моего пробуждения, когда мне приходилось вспоминать, и каждое время, когда я засыпал с мыслью "может, завтра" - всё это время отпечаталось в моих мозгах. Но сейчас, думаю, я тоже в порядке_.]


End file.
